quel est ton secret yamamoto
by love-fic-manga
Summary: yamamoto a un secret et gokudera va tous faire pour le découvrir  fic abandonnée desole
1. Chapter 1

hello tous le monde je suis très nul pour les résumés mais mes fics serons comme des suites donc nous suivrons notre chers gokudera et yamamoto dans leurs vie de couple pour le meilleur et surtout le pire. si vous aimez des couple en particulier ne vous privez pas a me demander je vous ferais de one shot ^^ comme je suis gentil. je ne suis pas song fic ou drame fic dons j'espère que vous aimez les histoire qui finisse bien et qui sont comique.

-  
fic numéro 1 : quoi en groupe ?  
POV narrateur:  
aujourd'hui est un lundi, les oiseaux gazouille et la vie est normal. c'est bientôt l'heure pour nos cher condamné de rentrée dans la prison de namimori pour une semaine de travaux forcé. jusqu'au moment ou un jeune homme de petite taille courais tous le long des rues de notre paisible village en cria : " AVEC MA DERNIER VOLONTER J ARRIVERAIS A L HEURE A L ECOLE. ce qui lui valut des coups de notre chers sauveur qui fais respecter l'ordre dans cette magnifique ville.  
c'est ainsi que tsuna arriva en classe toute amocher et que gokudera était tenu par yamamoto afin qu'il ne fasse pas exploser je site se salopard d'acros a la discipline.  
le cours commença et gokudera se faisais chier royalement par se con de prof qui n'arrêter pas de se la ramener avec ses problème de communication  
prof : a partir d'aujourd'hui, vous aurez tous un devoir en groupe  
certain élèves étaient heureux d'autre non.  
prof : je vais citer les groupes  
exclamation de toutes la classe  
prof : les groupes serons par paire de deux , donc : hana et kyoko , kyo et matshi , tsunayoshi et enma , ...gokudera et yamamoto et pour finir...  
gokudera cru étouffé lorsqu'il entendit qu'il faisais équipe avec le fanatique baseballeur  
yamamoto : eh gokudera ont fait notre travaille ensemble  
gokudera : j'ai entendu baka  
pov gokudera  
les cours était fini et yamamoto et moi devions nous rejoindre chez lui. comme si j'avais que sa a faire je dois faire mon bulot de bras droit du judaime.  
pére de yamamoto : takeshi tu as un invité  
yamamoto : oui, on a un devoir a faire ensemble  
nous partîmes dans sa chambre, a yamamoto pas a son père non plus, et nous nous sommes assis sur son lit  
yamamoto : c'est sur quoi le devoir  
gokudera : trouver un thème pour une radio et faire un enregistrement .  
yamamoto : le thème... pourquoi pas...  
gokudera : pas...  
les deux : le baseball  
on se regarda yamamoto avec son sourire et moi énervé.  
gokudera : mh.. les phénomènes paranomaux  
yamamoto : j'aime pas trop...  
nous soupirâmes en même temps. puis une lumière s'alluma et je vis que yamamoto avait aussi une idée  
les deux : LA MAFIA  
pour une fois qu'on était d'accord  
se fut un total calvaire avec les crises de larmes, les bombes, les rires agacent mais finalement nous finir notre devoir.  
yamamoto : tu dort se soir ici?  
gokudera : nan  
yamamoto : s'il te plait  
gokudera : nan  
yamamoto : demain il y a pas école  
gokudera : nan  
yamamoto : tu pourras manger autant de sushi que tu voudras  
gokudera : bon d'accord

le soir après avoir manger yamamoto et moi parlions de tous et de rien. c'est bizarre pour une fois je ne me fâché pas sur lui, même je rigoler.  
yamamoto : et a se moment la il me regarde et commence a crier VOOOIIIII XANXUS ENFOIRE  
gokudera : ahahahhahahahhahahah  
yamamoto eut un drôle de sourir puis me sauta dessus et me fis des chatouille et ainsi débuta une bataille de polochon. franchement je me suis bien éclater. a la fin nous étions tous les deux couché sur les drap que nous avions installé au sol.  
yamamoto : je ne me suis jamais autant éclater  
gokudera : a bon pourtant tu a l'air de t'éclater quand tu est avec tes potes du baseball  
d'un yamamoto se mis sur moi et me chuchota a l'oreille  
yamamoto : tu veux connaitre mon secret?

-  
suite au chapitre suivant mouahahahhahah je sais mais je veux au moins une visite T.T


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tous le monde (si il en as?) je vais poster comme promis le deuxième chapitre et je remercie beaucoup haashaka pour son commentaire, premier commentaire sa se faite ihihihihihihi ou comme dirais Belphegor ushishishishishi.

Pov gokudera

Yamamoto : tu veux connaître mon secret ?  
Comment ça sont secret et qu'es ce qui lui arrive ?... mais attend il est sur moi la. Je le repoussa violemment et il atterris sur le sol.  
Gokudera : qu'es ce qui te prend enfoiré  
Yamamoto : je prends ta réponse pour un non  
Je le regarder mais il n'était plus le yamamoto que je connaissais, ses yeux n'avaient plus le même éclat et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Mais ce dernier n'était pas l'habituelle qu'il aborder tous les jours non c'était un sourire sadique, digne de Belphégor. C'est yeux avaient un éclats menacent puis d'un coups ils devint inerte, il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvais encore stipuler qu'il était encore en vie pour enfin revenir a leurs ancien éclats d'enfants qui crois qu'on joue tous le temps.

POV yamamoto

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé je me souviens que gokudera et moi jouons puis d'un coup le trou noir... MERDE, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait son apparition, mais vu comment gokudera me regarde c'est sur, la je suis dans la merde et en plus je suis mort.

POV gokudera

Yamamoto avait l'air effrayait. Mais je m'en ficher un peu ce qui compté c'était de savoir de quoi il me parler  
Gokudera : dit...  
Yamamoto : mh ?  
Gokudera : c'est quoi ton secret  
Yamamoto resta sans voit pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me dire joyeusement que si il me le disait se ne serait plus un secret. Il veux mon poings ou quoi. Moi sa me va j'offre des coups gratos 24 heures sur 24.  
Yamamoto : tu viens c'est l'heure de manger  
Je me leva et le suivis jusqu'au restaurant ou nous avons manger avant d'aller dormir. Pendant la nuit j'entendait souvent yamamoto rigolait mais pas d'un rire qu'il nous offrais a longueur de journée mais un rire de pure psycho man.

Le lendemain tous se passa bien en cours j'améliorer mon G code, en recrée je crier sur cette idiot de boxeur et sur yamamoto. Puis ramena le judaime chez lui.  
Tous la semaine se passa a merveille mais il y avait toujours le secret de yamamoto qui me tourner dans la tête et j'avais beau chercher je ne trouver pas. De plus vu sont intelligence ça ne devait pas être un truc qui en valait le coups. Mais quand même sa me trotte. Bon de toute façon je m'en fout de lui alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que sa sonne faux. C'est temps ci je me préoccupe un peu trop de yamamoto et c'est étrange. Arriver chez moi je vis que la serrure avait était crochetait avec plusieurs bâton de dynamite je rentra chez moi pour atomiser le con qui c'est permis de me dévaliser, on crochète pas une serrure pour le plaisir, et lui faire regretter de s'être arrêter devant chez moi. Lorsque je rentrai chez moi lorsqu'un drôle de rire se fit entendre pas mes oreilles. Putain voila la varia manquer plus que sa !  
Gokudera : vous fouter quoi chez moi !  
Belphegor : on est venu tuer un certain takeshi...

Et voila j'ai presque voulut révélais le secret de yamamoto dés le deuxième chapitre mais je me suis abstenu pour le prochaine chapitre c'est dans une semaine ishishishishishi , non je n'entretien aucun relation avec Belphegor je préfère laisser sa a Fran. KYAAAAAAAA


End file.
